Growth principles
Ripartire - Non é un problema ripartire da zero se si ammette la sconfitta e si seguono i principi base. *Minimizzare gli obiettivi - Definire un punto di arrivo e perseguirlo il più possibile, con la.massima coerenza *Semplicità - Gli elementi su cui concentrarsi vanno ridotti. Solo cosí possiamo concentrarci sulle cose fondamentali. Per oggi i dettaglio dobbiamo chiederci se é essenziale oppure no *Prioritize - Tasks and time we dedicate to people & ourselves need to be strictly prioritized based on the personal goals we set up. *Focalizzare - La focalizzazione permette di trovare punti su cui concentrare tutte le proprie energie. E' necessaria una attenzione spasmodica al particolare. nel momento in cui si semplifica, va da se che devono aumentare la focalizzazione e l'attenzione per i dettagli. *Manage distractions: the ones below are all distractions and need to be properly managed. **emails **calls **chat **colleagues *Trasformare in routine i task più importanti *Preparazione e forza di spirito - In ogni momento, sopratutto in quelli più complessi é importante mantenere la propria forza di spirito, il proprio autocontrollo e la capacità di decidere razionalmente. La caratteristica della forza di spirito non deve però diventare incoscienza: la preparazione é infatti sempre necessaria. *less life hack and more life design - Really start from scratch: question, assumptions and imagine outcomes. It is important that you own what happens to you and understand the meaning of it *Identify people and organizations for which you are important *Don't exceed on tools use what you have and don't strive on finding and trying new ones. Change only if you find that a tool is inadequate *least possible ORGANIZATION : Above a certain threshold, imposing more order detracts from effectiveness. We need to leave space for addressing correctly our energy *Keep a to-do list - One or more to-do list are essential in order to manage the activities and track the requests we receive. *avoid burnout *Get organized: **eliminate the surplus **reduce the incoming **find good storage solutions **mind dump **go paperless **create positive habits **use a task list **plan **use checklists **learn how to outsource and delegate **take notes in a specific notebook - don't take note everywhere, but use one or more (but specific) notebooks. Keep it handy not to loose anything. *get to work 30 minutes earlier. This will put you in a free distractions environment. **make a todo list the day before **get a full night rest **avoid hitting the snooze - wake up at the correct time, without hitting more times the snooze **exercise **Practice a morning ritual - it's important to have every morning a quite moment for you **avoid morning meetings - they simply eat all the morning power. morning meetings only if they are the most important **eat breakfast **arrive on time at the office **tackle big project and big task first allow time for follow up messages **check emails and follow up on them **take a mid-morning break *Handle the pressure It can always that we will have to face critical situations with high pressure on us. Here some tips to stand it. **Don't take unnecessary risks **When we are under pressure we are prone to take risks we normally wouldn't. Avoid this. Taking unnecessary risks can make the situation even worse. **If possible share your ideas to get a more independent view **Don't forget the basics - Never abandon the basics. They are the safety point and the order in the mess. Go on with the status meeting, with the processes and with the documentation **Over communicate - Don't leave your customer in the blind. the costumer needs to know what is wrong and how you are going to fox it. Additionally a costumer on board usually more precious than you may think **Over document - don't decrease the level of documentation otherwise you will have much more to pay once the situation will be steady. *Schedule task according to your timing. Internal timing is essential. learn your time and schedule tasks accordingly *daily review and prioritize your todo *Avoid negative self talks - Make a decision to be kinder to yourself goign forward. Remove any inner negative voice and change it in a need for improvement and attitude to learn. *don't take too much *learn to say no. you should not taking too much on you. Pleasing too much people will not help you. It will make you become the entry point for more requests. *know when you need to take a break *don't thriving on busy: avoid attitude to stress. Essere sempre occupati, sentire l'adeenalina, andare a 1000, può funzionare per un pò, ma non deve essere la regola. It is bad to line on stress. Stress is ok for a short period, then the perception of reality starts becoming biased and you become only less objective and more error-prone *turn off email and Don't check email too much time - Mail should be read only at some specific and given time *Get back to pen & paper *Declutter your environment *Don't strive for perfection *Remember Pareto principle. To get 80 requires 20 of the work. learn when you need to stop *Real Planning. To take note that something need to be done is not planning. Real planning involve defining: *who is doing the task *when someone will work on the task *how we monitor the progress *when the task is marked for completion *Avoid frequent changes - Once a method and an instrument is chosen we should try to stay as much as possible with this. frequent changes increase chaos at maximum plan for small changes *don't multitasking - multitasking is basically wrong as it distracts attention and make lasting a task longer. Multitasking has a mean only if happening when there are true tasks stoppers. *Take breath - you need to waist time in order to be focused. it is impossible to keep an high level of attention for 8 hours. break, and seriulous one need to be taken *Don't be too serious. Approach things with a light attitude. Don't take yourself too seriously. *Don't listen to others too much. It is useful to listen to others opinion, but this doesn't have to become an habit. Get feedback, but do not loose yourself.